Promise
by hoping-it-lasts
Summary: This is just a little Harry Ginny songfic to someday by Nickelback...mildly fluffy... WARNING: you might actually cry... it's pretty sad...


**A/N: ok... the _italicized_ (sp?) words are flash backs... and the _bold and italicized_ words are the lyrics...just incase**

Harry sighed and sat back against the tree trunk. He had been watching Ginny's sleeping dot again.

**_: How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try turn the tables:_**

_"Ginny, why didn't I just let you come?" he asked the darkness around him. He looked out over the lake, which he'd recently retrieved the Gryffindor sword from._

"_No! Ginny! It's too dangerous!" Harry and Ginny had been fighting tooth and nail, Harry for Ginny to go back to Hogwarts, Ginny to go with them._

"_No! I'm coming with you Harry!"_

"_No! Ginny! We need you back at Hogwarts! It's much safer there anyway!"_

_**: I wish you'd unclench your fists, and unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
But don't think it's too late:**_

"I promise you Ginny. I will see you again." Harry looked out into the oblivion.

_**: Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will:**_

A silent tear fell down his cheek. He let it soak into his shirt.

_**: Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when:  
**_

Harry tilted his head back. Partly to keep his tears from falling. Partly because he thought if he looked at the sky, that Ginny would be looking at that same sky, her dot had just moved from her bed to the window.

_**: Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
That we could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up staying  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror:  
**_

"_Ginny! You can't come! I love you too much to let anything happen to you!"_

"_And I love you too much to let anything happen to you Harry! I'm coming with you!" Ginny was randomly throwing things in to her trunk. _

"_No Ginny! I can't let you come! You could be killed!" Harry was taking the things out as she was putting them in._

"_You could be killed too!" Ginny was now grabbing things from his hands and putting it back in._

"_No Ginny! That's different!"_

"_And I suppose Ron and Hermione can't get killed either!"_

"_Ginny that's completely different! We know what were doing!"_

"_And I don't!"_

"_Harry I'm coming with you!"_

_**: Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will:  
**_

"_No Ginny you're not coming! I love you too much to let you die when I could've prevented it!"_

"_Harry! Please!" Ginny gave up and sank down to her bed in tears._

"_Ginny I promise you. After all this is done, we'll be together again." Harry kneeled infront of her and hugged her. _

_**: Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that):  
**_

Harry watched Ginny's dot. "God Ginny, I miss you." Harry let another tear roll down his face, this time soaking into the map. He noticed Ginny's dot moving toward the door of the girl's dorm. She was going down to the common room, but why? Harry watched it go up the staircase to the boys dorms. "Which ever one of you it is. I swear I'll kill you!"

_**: How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror:  
**_

He watched Ginny make a slow circle around the dorm, almost as she was purposely torturing him. "God Ginny, just get in a bed so I know who to kill."

_**: Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will:  
**_

He watched Ginny finally stop at the bed that would be his own, she crawled onto it.

_**: Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when:  
**_

"God Ginny. I love you!" Harry silently wiped his face off and rolled up the map.

**A/N: What do ya think?? review with your comments... i'll love you forever!**


End file.
